


(hey baby can you) bleed like me

by breathinquietly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Self - Harm, Suicide, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathinquietly/pseuds/breathinquietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На глазах у них фанатка совершает самоубийство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(hey baby can you) bleed like me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(hey baby can you) bleed like me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/417781) by [theviolonist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theviolonist/pseuds/theviolonist). 



> перевод закончен 12.01.2014.

Не то что бы им не нравилось то, что они делали, — им нравилось. Просто это было... слишком _опасно_.  
  
Конечно, здесь были любовь, доброта, поклонение (но даже это слово,  _поклонение_ , было  _слишком чрезмерным_ ), и они могли делать вид - сначала все так и было, на самом деле, - что это все, что они получали взамен, но это было не так. (Сейчас они больше не делают вид, чтобы доказать что-то. Они изменились, стали сильнее, крепче — нравится им это или нет.)  
  
Острые ногти фанатов, выкрашенные ярким лаком, царапают кожу, словно пытаясь схватить, оторвать куски их тел, чтобы сохранить их, как трофеи (иногда в снах Гарри они приближались к нему со ртами, полными крови, ярко-красными губами; дрожащими пальцами он дотрагивается до живота и видит свои внутренности, разбросанные по полу, - после таких снов он просыпается в оцепенении, тяжело дыша). Топот ног по асфальту, нарастающий, будто предвещающий об опасности,  _топ-топ-топ-топ_ , тысячи ног, бегущих, надвигающихся, словно землетрясение. Резкие, высокие крики, полные страстного желания, пронзают барабанные перепонки. Их песни, которые они кричали им в лицо, как военные гимны, двигая в такт руками.  
  
Естественно, они были напуганы. А вы бы не были?  
  
Страх был приятным. Они были подростками — и они трепетали перед этим великолепием, ожидающем их впереди, и они не думали о том, что _может случиться_ , они думали —  _это все для меня_. Обжигающая эйфория овладела ими, крики восторга готовы были сорваться с их губ.  
  
Естественно, постепенно они привыкли к этому. Привычный ритм такой жизни — сон в тур-автобусах и ноющие мышцы, каждый день видеть перед собой тысячи лиц, которые они никогда не вспомнят, произнося слова «привет» и «как дела» и «с днем рождения» бесчисленное количество раз, до тех пор, пока они не потеряли смысл. Они никогда не могли полноценно выспаться, задумывались о мелочах, о которых вряд ли бы задумывались, если (оно всегда останавливало их, это крохотное, роковое  _«если»_  - потому что позади остались жизни, которые они могли бы прожить, - но они выбрали свой путь и следовали ему, и нет смысла плакать о той спокойной, тихой жизни — они все равно не ценили бы ее). Каждая гримаса, каждый хмурый взгляд что-то значили, приводили в неистовство людей по всему миру. Пара слов, произнесенных шепотом, могла привести к скандалу. Иногда им хотелось зашить себе рты намертво и замолчать навсегда.  
  
Но находиться там — на сцене, обессиленные, выдохшиеся, с каплями пота на шее, микрофонами, зажатыми между пальцами, перед таким количеством людей, находящихся в экстазе — это чувство никогда не устареет. Никогда, — этому нет объяснения, нет разумных причин или чего-то еще.  
  
Это было не такое уж и плохое решение. Они начали понимать, как будут жить так дальше — может, и не всю жизнь, потому что многие твердили, что они долго не продержатся, и они тоже начинали в это верить — но достаточно долго, чтобы полностью раствориться в усталости, медленно разрушающей их до самых костей, и мгновенном, безумном счастье.  
  
Им так казалось — до того утра, когда, не выспавшиеся, с мешками под глазами, они вышли из отеля, держа в руках стаканы, полные обжигающего кофе, пытаясь выдавить из себя хоть слово, - и какая-то девочка, выкрикнув их имена, поднесла к виску пистолет и нажала на курок.  
  
*  
  
(Еще тысячи раз они будут прокручивать в голове то мгновение, и оно будет намного ярче, чем видео с их концертов, которые они смотрели вместе, хохоча друг над другом. Они будут вспоминать его с той сосредоточенностью, которую дает только смерть, - ее рот, искривленный в крике, когда она видела их, проходящих мимо, - ее пальцы, сжимающиеся вокруг револьвера, который она выудила из кармана куртки, - ее глаза, которые она не закрыла (почему, почему она не закрыла их?) - темноволосый парень в бандане позади нее, абсолютно шокированный, -  _кровь_. Они будут вспоминать его раз за разом, снова и снова, и от этого оно не станет менее ужасным, не предоставит им оправданий, но они не перестанут делать это.)  
  
На футболке Гарри – пятна крови, яркие брызги в районе груди, прожигающие ткань насквозь. Удар. Он кричит.  
  
Лиам, в ужасе оступившись, упал на землю, раздирая пальцы в кровь.   
  
Луи не двигался.  
  
Поток ругательств сорвался с губ Найла, но, наконец заметив ее, он застыл на месте. Стакан с кофе выпал из пальцев.  
  
Глаза Зейна расширились.   
  
Первая волна молчания ударила их в грудь, лишив легкие остатков воздуха и не давая словам сорваться с губ, и они замерли, все пятеро, будто онемев, и затем – ужас. Страх, леденящий душу.  
  
(Женские крики, стоны, всхлипывания, топот ног – гигантская масса тел за железными барьерами, огромная толпа людей, пытающихся убежать, скрыться – и врезающихся друг в друга, крепко сжимая зубы и сдерживая слезы шока.)  
  
Тело небрежно отволокли в сторону барьеров; никто не осмеливался взглянуть на него, и оно словно осуждало их всех, - ветер нежно играл со светлыми волосами, обагренными кровью.  
  
*  
  
Их отвели обратно в здание. Гарри был единственным, кто пытался протестовать, но Пол крепко держал его, не давая пошевельнуться, но он все равно вцепился в его руку, царапая кожу ногтями, крича и толкаясь. Он походил на ребенка – щеки раскраснелись, кудри упали на лицо (позже в газетах напишут, что все были удивлены его реакцией – обязательно добавив пару фотографий, будто для них не существовало никакой разницы между провалившимся соло и мертвой девочкой.) Остальные молчали, не двигаясь, стуча зубами, будто окоченев.  
  
Их втолкнули в какую-то комнату (где было все – диван, стол, кресла, телевизор - будто смерть одарила их этими удобствами), и тут же оставили одних, стремясь вернуться на место происшествия. И затем Лиам произнес:  
  
\- Сообщите нам, когда узнаете ее имя, - полу-шепотом. Глаза – пустые, его трясло, он крепко сжал пальцы, пока костяшки не перестали стучать друг о друга.  
  
Зейн подошел и встал позади него, порываясь положить руку ему на плечо, но Лиам увернулся от его прикосновения. – Не надо, - процедил он сквозь зубы. Зейн не настаивал.  
  
Гарри молча опустился на пол в углу комнаты, уставившись на свою футболку, широко распахнув глаза; в них читался испуг. Он единственный из них стоял слишком близко к ней, единственный, на чьей одежде остались следы крови.  _Убийца, убийца, убийца_  – крутилось у него в голове, и ему хотелось закричать, что это не его вина, что он ничего не сделал – во весь голос, так громко, как только мог, - его взгляд прикован к крови на пальцам — ему хотелось содрать ее вместе с кожей. Он чувствовал, как тошнота подкатывала к горлу.  
  
Его трясло не меньше остальных. Они словно играли с зеркалами — приглядывались друг к другу, думая, кто же сорвется первым, кто не выдержит, сломается и наконец задаст вопросы, мучившие их всех и которые они были не в силах задать сами, -  _наша ли это вина? Сможем ли мы объяснить все людям?_  - потому что они оставались вместе, хотелось им этого или нет, не я, а мы — это все, что у них осталось.  
  
Найл смотрел на Гарри так, словно пытался найти ответы в его дрожащем теле. Но у него ничего не вышло. Гарри смотрел на Луи, отвернувшегося к окну, - он не двигался.  
  
Лиам обвел их взглядом и подумал - есть какая-то отвратительная ирония в том, что трагедия отделила их друг от друга, - каждый старался отгородиться от других, пытаясь найти покой в одиночестве вместо тех теплых объятий, которые обычно спасали их. Это все боль, начал размышлять он — но его мысли оборвались, потому что это была не боль, это было нечто другое — нечто еще более страшное.  
  
(Каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь из них открывал рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, хоть  _что-нибудь_ , что разорвало бы тишину, жадно пожирающую их сердца изнутри, пока они сидели, устремив друг на друга пустые взгляды, и воспоминания всплывали в их головах, собственные имена, словно зависшие на мгновение в воздухе перед тем, чтобы  _взорваться_  (но в их сознании все это звучало еще громче, даже оглушающе, как хлопанье дверью или удар, достаточно сильный, чтобы расколоть дерево) и ее тело, мягко падающее на землю.)  
  
\- Они все ушли, - внезапно произнес Луи, его голос — холодный, уверенный.  
  
И каждый хотел спросить — там ли еще ее тело? - но никто не вымолвил ни звука.)  
  
Слова Луи словно застали Найла врасплох, он сжался и кусал губы, пока они не начали кровоточить ( _как будто здесь было недостаточно крови, боже, боже_ ). Руки взлетели к волосам:  
  
\- Я не могу...  
  
Он встал и направился к двери, но Лиам метнулся в сторону и загородил ему путь.  
  
\- Пожалуйста...  
  
Зейн поднял голову и посмотрел на них. Его глаза светились от злости. Никаких слез.   
  
\- Если вам больше нечего сказать, просто заткнитесь, - произнес он, но тело будто противоречило ему (колени дрожали, глаза закрыты, и Лиам мог видеть то, что скрывалось под опущенными ресницами, - те же картинки, что настойчиво мелькали у него перед глазами, стоило ему только моргнуть).  
  
Найл покраснел, ярость переполняла его (они никогда не видели его таким — они знали, как он краснел от смущения или возбуждения, но не так — с кровью, приливающей к лицу, словно вставая на защиту другой крови, вопреки смерти, панике, тревоге и множеству других страшных вещей). - Не надо... - Начал он, запнувшись, - ты не можешь... (но... что ты хочешь сказать нам?)  
  
И снова ими овладело молчание, постепенно накрывающее их с головой, и Лиам знал, что они не должны поддаваться ему, не должны оставаться безмолвными, должны  _сделать_  что-то, чтобы прекратить поток воспоминаний, медленно въедающихся в их мозг, но было слишком поздно, и... (что ты хочешь сказать?)  
  
Но Гарри, Гарри — восемнадцатилетний парень, сжавшийся в комок на полу, обхватив длинными руками колени, его темно-зеленые глаза покраснели от слёз, - вдруг спросил:  
  
\- Это наша вина?  
  
(Что ты хочешь сказать?..)  
  
*  
  
\- Нет, - сказал Зейн, наконец нарушив молчание.  
  
(Он начал говорить, потому что это был единственный способ справиться со смертью — обычно он сохранял спокойствие, молча пытаясь справиться со своими мыслями, но не сейчас — им нужно было поговорить. Они не позволят тишине сожрать их живьем. Зейн не допустит этого. Слишком многое связывало их, слишком много сил было потрачено.)  
  
\- Но... - пробормотал Гарри. Он единственный из них был готов признать свою вину, и это приводило Зейна в неописуемую ярость. - Она... кричала наша имена.  
  
Найл резко повернулся в его сторону. - Заткнись, - процедил он сквозь зубы.  
  
Луи не двигался. Если бы они не знали его, они бы подумали, что ему  _плевать_  — но они знали его. Они знали друг друга. Это ничего не меняло.  
  
Гарри выпрямился, небрежно вытер нос рукавом свитера. Со стороны выглядело, будто он хочет подойти к Найлу и, указав на него пальцем, обвинить  _его_  во всем, что произошло, но он не двигался с места. Его плечи тряслись. Луи казалось, что он слышит, как кости звенят под кожей - будто камни в ожерелье, - он не сводил глаз с пятен крови на футболке Гарри.   
  
Дыхание Найла и Гарри было раздражающе громким, прерывистым, тяжелым, - Лиам открыл рот, чтобы сказать, «хватит», но слова комом застряли у него в горле, будто пытаясь задушить , - смерть, смерть,  _смерть_.  
  
Гарри разорвал футболку на груди, вцепившись в ткань дрожащими пальцами. Найл осторожно приблизился к нему, со страхом прикрыв глаза, — и в этом чувствовалось уродство вперемешку с интимностью и  _опасностью_ , - в том, как его руки накрыли пальцы Гарри, пытаясь остановить его. Сдержанным движением руки Зейн сделал им знак прекратить. Луи скрежетал зубами. Лиам _наблюдал_.  
  
И, возможно, они знали, что это произойдет, - но они все равно вздрогнули, когда Зейн ринулся к окну и схватил Луи за шею. Его глаза блестели, как у сумасшедшего.  
  
\- Скажи что-нибудь. Скажи хоть слово, ты, ублюдок.  
  
Луи не вымолвил ни звука, - только испуганно взвизгнул, его шея напряглась под пальцами Зейна. Гарри захныкал, «Лу, Лу, Лу, Лу» - словно колыбельная, крепко обхватив Найла руками, снова опустившись на пол. Возможно, Найл плакал, но единственное, что ему действительно хотелось сделать, это закричать ( _зачемзачемзачемзачемзачемзачемзачто?_ ). Гарри — хрупкий, беспомощный Гарри — тянул его на дно за собой.  
  
\- Это просто  _девчонка_ , - наконец произнес Луи, и они слышали, как неуважение, презрение звенели в его голосе ( _они знали его. Но ведь это ничего не меняет, так ведь?_ ). Его слова вернули их к реальности.  
  
Луи обернулся. Они словно встретили его впервые, - Луи Томлинсона, которого смерть изменила до неузнаваемости.   
  
\- Это всего лишь какая-то девчонка, - повторил он.  
  
Лиам — но Лиам всегда будет героем среди них, и, черт, разве это не может не раздражать, не выводить из себя, - то, что он всегда был тем, кто спасет ситуацию со своей единственной почкой и идеальной девушкой, единственный  _нормальный_  из них, — подошел к нему, развернул к себе и крепко обнял. Луи молча смотрел на них из-за плеча Лиама, его взгляд остановился на Найле и Гарри, сжавшихся в клубок на полу.   
  
Найл слышал, как Гарри неразборчиво ругался ему в ухо, - и он хотел бы заставить его замолчать, но это был Гарри Стайлс -

_какеёзовутмыеёзналичтоеслионапростохотелапопроситьобнятьеёмымоглибыостановитьеёсказатьприветэтонашавинаэтонашавинаНайлНайлЛуиЛуи_

-   
  
слова въедались в кожу Найла, заражая его страхом. Он хотел бы просто встать и уйти, оставив его лежать здесь одного, широко раскрыв глаза от страха. Он крепко обхватил Гарри руками, как если бы хотел его задушить.  
  
Они не могли сказать, что это была не просто какая-то девочка, и они не могли сказать, что это ничего для них не значило, - они просто молчали. Луи молча сжимал и разжимал кулаки.  
  
*  
  
Их менеджеры — в гладко выглаженных костюмах, блестящих кожаных ботинках, с серебряными браслетами на запястьях, - знали, как справиться со смертью. Они вздрогнут от неожиданности, содрогнутся и в конце концов справятся с этим. Она не кричала их имена, когда нажала на курок. Они не знали только, как справиться с пятерыми дрожащими от страха подростками с безумными глазами, в окровавленной одежде.   
  
Так что они просто войдут в комнату и скажут, «Мелани Хортон, четырнадцать лет, из Алабамы» и «оставайтесь здесь» и «никуда не уходите» и, не услышав ни звука в ответ, выскользнут из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь.  
  
Они справятся с этим. Все через это проходят. И, если быть честным, это уже вчерашние новости.  
  
*  
  
(Они думали...  
  
Мысли Найла — яркие вспышки света, кружащиеся в огромном водовороте цветов. Удары сердца оставляли красные отпечатки на мыслях, не покидающих его сознание (тень той девочки — Мелани — тускло-желтого оттенка мелькала между  _обожеобожеобоже_  и  _остановись_ ). Шок и негодование разрывали его, - возможно, из-за сострадания, потому что он был самым добрым из них. Он помнил себя в четырнадцать — готовый пойти на что угодно ради той, кто и не подозревает о его существовании, и со стороны казалось, что это так жестоко, бессердечно и низко по отношению к нему (но сейчас он понимал, что в виной тому были изнеможение и неимоверная усталость, которая тянула его вниз, валила с ног после тяжелой и упорной работы и тысяч незнакомых лиц вокруг).   
  
Найл думал —  _прости_  (голубым) и  _я хотел бы помочь тебе, если бы мог_  (оранжевым) и  _зачем ты сделала это_  (темно-красным). Он пытался помешать картинкам проникнуть в его мысли, и когда у него не получилось, он стал раскрашивать их, будто они были произведениями искусства, - оставляя зеленую краску на ее рубашке, розовую — на ее губах.  
  
Мысли Лиама — бесконечные вереницы слов. Он думал короткими предложениями. Он привык думать — он делал это всю жизнь, и был по-настоящему  _хорош_  в этом, - это была одна из тех немногих вещей, которые у него хорошо получались. Он словно складывал слова в маленькие коробочки и расставлял их по полочкам в своем сознании -  _это, не, твоя, вина_. Он придавал каждому из них смысл. Мысли не представляли для Лиама опасности.  
  
(Настоящая опасность таилась в его теле. Они не замечали этого, потому что не  _знали_ , и даже и подумать не могли, что такое может произойти с таким, как он, - что, если бы он не пытался сдерживать себя, его бы вывернуло наизнанку прямо здесь, перед ними, и он рвал бы на себе волосы, расцарапывал бы все тело до крови, чтобы не думать, а лишь ощущать. Мысли не могли оградить его от этого. Позже он разобьет лампу об стену в своем номере и будет смотреть на осколки, разбросанные по полу, но к тому времени они все снова будут вместе и он сможет раствориться в крепком объятии Луи, всегда спасающем его.)  
  
Гарри думал —  _боже почему ты это сделала почему боже Лу Лиам Зейн Найл кровь кровь кровь кровь ее красивые глаза зачем она так поступила с нами это несправедливо несправедливо несправедливо кто-нибудь спасите меня спасите меня боже_  (и это ни на минуту не прекращалось, — мысли Гарри будто принадлежали ребенку, и в душе он был музыкантом, человеком, чьей душой владело искусство — и он пропускал всю боль через себя, через свое сердце, полностью погружаясь в собственные страдания, купаясь, захлебываясь в них. Самое ужасное для него было увидеть её — тот внезапный толчок шока и потрясения, ударивший его в грудь, и боль — он думал, что ничто не свете не сможет ранить его так глубоко.)  
  
Гарри думал, что когда-нибудь он смог бы написать об этом песню, - и он сделает это, когда в конце концов менеджмент разрешит им создавать собственные произведения. Он назовет ее _“Мелани Хортон”_ , потому что никогда не был силен в названиях, и эта песня принесет ему огромный успех в коммерческом плане. Пресса сразу разнесет эту новость и назовет его прекрасным, красивым, гениальным, вдохновленным собственной рукой, прижатой ко рту, или пятнами крови на футболке, - но правда уже не будет иметь значения. (Родители Мелани подадут в суд и выиграют пару миллионов долларов.)  
  
Мысли Зейна — черно-белые пятна, слова и предложения, которые он слышал сотни раз, сменялись друг за другом у него перед глазами, крошечные буквы, аккуратно выведенные на чистой бумаге, - словно дорожные знаки ( _можете прибавить скорость, сейчас произойдет столкновение, поверните направо, остановитесь_ ). Он внимательно смотрел на каждый из них ( _сожалею о Вашей потере, мои соболезнования, мне очень жаль, не вини себя в этом, дорогой_ ), но они не могли заполнить рану, нанесенную револьвером. Ничего не могло. Пустота, кровь — это все, что осталось.  
  
Зейн думал, - по крайней мере, пытался, но ничего не приходило на ум. Сознание чистое, как лист бумаги. Он замерз, но грусть не овладела им, потому что все это — не по-настоящему, ничего не случилось, - такое просто не могло произойти с ними.  
  
Луи ни о чем не думал.  
  
(А, может, и думал, потому что мысли не лгут.))  
  
*  
  
Рано или поздно им нужно будет поговорить. Время шло — часы тикали, отсчитывая секунду за секундой, песок в часах неумолимо перетекал из одной чаши в другую, - оно бежало вперед, унося их прочь от этого мгновения, и скоро оно останется позади, скоро, скоро, скоро. Им нужно будет покинуть эту комнату — сказать  _что-то_. Им казалось, будто нечто застыло у них за плечами - чудовище из детских кошмаров; и оно держало за руку призрак девочки, которую звали Мелани Хортон, с блестящими ногтями и изуродованным лицом.  
  
И, казалось,будто все случившееся ничего не меняло, но это было  _не так_. Оно заставило Гарри Стайлса упасть на колени и умолять своего лучшего друга —  _Лу, Лу_ , посмотри  _на меня_ , - и заставило Луи Томлинсона бросить на него ледяной взгляд. Оно заставило всю Америку вздрогнуть, покачать головой, не веря — и затем истерично рыдать, всхлипывая каждую секунду (ее родина — плотно сжатые красные губы, веки, скрывающиеся под несколькими слоями теней, огромное бьющееся сердце, которому было плевать) и забыть. Оно заставило родителей плакать.  
  
Оно заставило смерть — заставило смерть незаметно подкрасться к ним и окутать их леденящим чувством вины, и они чувствовали ее холодное, причиняющее муки дыхание у себя на шее, - заставило ее прошептать  _«я здесь, совсем рядом»_  в их детские ушки. Оно могло  _менять_  вещи — с легкостью побить короля и королеву, вот так просто — шахматные фигурки, окруженные кричащими пешками, в мгновение ока падают на доску лицом вниз.   
  
Оно даже заставило Лиама Пейна дрожать — вот на что было способно случившееся.  
  
\- Поддержите меня, - произнес он, и его голос дрогнул (мальчик, который никогда не просил никого о помощи, никогда не нуждался в том, чтобы просить), но они не шелохнулись. Они смотрели на него так, будто видели впервые — и Лиам Пейн, Лиам Пейн не понял этого, и он повторил, уже громче:  
  
-  _Поддержите меня._  - Так, будто это могло вернуть все на свои места. (Но этого не произойдет.)  
  
Зейн медленно приблизился к нему — он двигался так, будто находился под водой. Его объятие походило на объятие человека, простоявшего долгое время под дождем — Лиам чувствовал прикосновение его худых рук и холодных пальцев. И Лиам знал, что он просил совсем не об этом (и разве он когда-нибудь просил их о чем-то, разве, разве?..) но он не сдвинулся с места, задыхаясь в грубых прикосновениях чужого тела, которое не хотело принимать его — и которое он сам не хотел принимать.  
  
( _«Мелани Хортон»_ , - тихо произнес Гарри, уткнувшись в плечо Найла, - словно пытаясь прогнать ее прочь, -  _сумасшедшую, сумасшедшую, сумасшедшую_ , - но он знал, что она не была такой, знал, что единственный обезумевший здесь — это он сам, и ее призрак пристально наблюдал за ним из-за плеча Найла.)  
  
Каждое движение их тел было неправильным (как и все здесь). Они не знали, как поддержать друг друга — не могли вспомнить те укромные места, в которых так любили прятаться ото всех, те потаенные уголки тел, которые они без усилий находили, когда были молодыми и совершенно безрассудными, когда их глаза сияли от эйфории и бесконечного восторга. Они окончательно потеряли все то, что принадлежало им тогда, — и вот, что стало с ними теперь — пятеро жестоких, сильных подростков, готовых в любую секунду напасть на одного из них, втянутые в войну, из которой они никогда не выйдут победителями. Вот что с ними стало.  
  
И они не знали, кто будет первым — а важно ли это? - но внезапно они все метнулись к двери (они пытаются сбежать? - спросит какой-то неизвестный, но ведь их же не лишили свободы), стремясь вырваться наружу. (Ее тела уже не было здесь — его унесли и завернули в черную ткань, навесив на него ярлык «самоубийца», - просто очередной безымянный труп, от которого нужно поскорее избавиться.)   
  
И они не упали на колени, нет, нет — может, они и сделали это, но не для молитвы (а что, если кто-то увидит их, увидит кровь на кончиках пальцев, которыми они прикасались к земле?). Они не хотели обвинить их — они просто хотели увидеть (другие кричали им в лицо оскорбления, они видели их каждый день — незнакомые лица и руки, которыми они пытались схватить, ударить их, рты, искривленные в воплях и криках, и в толпе они видели ее, белую ворону среди черных, - четырнадцатилетнюю девочку с лицом дьявола, прячущую револьвер в кармане куртки.)  
  
\- Все будет хорошо, - произнес Лиам, поперхнувшись (дыхание подводило его. Смерть хотела забрать его немым и ослепшим.)  
\- Ничего уже никогда не будет хорошо, - парировал Луи — их слова ранили, подобно пулям.  
  
Они бы возненавидели друг друга, если бы могли, или возненавидели бы ее — сделали бы все возможное, чтобы вернуть все как было, избавиться от боли, разрывающей грудную клетку, пронзающей их тела насквозь. (И они бы сделали это сами, они бы разорвали друг друга в клочья, потому что они не могли просто сидеть и ждать, пока смерть не задушит их. Они уже забыли, как это — любить друг друга больше жизни.)  
  
\- Мы всегда будем вместе.  
  
Это был Гарри — он никогда не был оптимистом, и они знали, что, по его мнению, эта любовь не могла спасти их (она не спасет — ничто уже не поможет им, и им придется жить дальше, вынашивая страшную боль внутри).  _Мы будем вместе,_  сказал он — потому что это единственное, что у них осталось.  
  
\- Правда?  
  
Они забудут этот день, - однажды кто-нибудь спросит их о нем, и они ничего не вспомнят, - они не вспомнят, как Луи упал на пол без сознания и Гарри поймал его; они не вспомнят, как вместе с ледяным январским воздухом их легкие наполнялись ложным ощущением свободы; они не вспомнят, каково это — плакать до тех пор, пока не останется слез. Они моргнут и скажут, «нам очень жаль», и они не вспомнят тех дрожащих пятерых мальчиков с пятнами чужой крови на пальцах, пытающихся остановить саму Смерть.  
  
*

 

(Но жизнь продолжается.  
  
На руках Найла — глубокие, длинные шрамы; руки изрезаны до самых локтей. Никто не задавал ему вопросов, и он бы все равно не ответил — они могут и сами понять, каково это, когда вам чертовски необходимо почувствовать себя живым и  _ощутить боль_  (потому что даже ее забрала смерть, она лишила их даже боли, и, если быть честным, они никогда не об этом не задумывались.) Наступила зима - он носил кожаные перчатки.  
  
Луи больше не пытался казаться милым. Они больше не просили его стать прежним, заботясь о собственных проблемах. Но иногда Гарри крепко обнимал его, прижимаясь к нему всем телом и слушая равномерные удары его сердца — и он представлял, будто они — все те же, и засыпал под его тихое дыхание (в этом была доля странной иронии — если бы они остались прежними, он бы никогда не дышал так — размеренно и долго, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая.) Луи не спал. Под его глазами залегли фиолетовые тени, и иногда, когда кошмары не давали им заснуть, они видели его стоящим перед окном, подобно ангелу-хранителю.  
  
Зейн курил по двадцать сигарет в день. Для него это была палка о двух концах — он помнил тихие похороны, закрытый гроб, цветы, торт в уютной гостиной, и в то же время он помнил выстрел, кровь, людей вокруг, бьющихся в истерике, непрекращающиеся крики. Естественно, воспоминания душили его. Естественно, что иногда ему хотелось обкуриться до беспамятства — а кому бы не хотелось? Зейн не хотел бросить курить, но иногда (не каждый день, но раз в неделю, в две, в месяц) он боялся, что это разрушит его окончательно. Всегда, когда кто-то распахивал перед ним куртку, он был готов поклясться, что видел оружие.  
  
Гарри — но ведь Гарри всегда был сломан, даже до этого. И Гарри никогда ничего не забудет, и здесь не было ничего страшного, потому что ему нравилось это, ему нравились боль, страдания и слезы. Постепенно боль стала постоянной и от этого более слабой, даже приятной, и он привык к ней — кровь казалось ему не такой алой и та девочка не казалась ему такой хорошенькой. Он обязательно напишет песню, он говорил вам? Он назовет её  _«Мелани Хортон»_ , и она будет прекрасной, потому что к тому времени, когда он закончит работать над ней, ее смерть будет казаться красивой и романтичной. И, может, справляться с этим таким способом было не слишком правильным, но это был его способ, и он пытался жить дальше.  
  
Лиама уже нельзя было назвать надежным или ответственным. Иногда он заказывал номер на одного и пил в одиночестве, пытаясь выбросить из головы оглушающие звуки выстрелов. Но Лиам всегда умел — и все это знали — вовремя улыбнуться и правильно подобрать слова. Он улыбался. Они знали, что с ним все будет в порядке, - и он старался оправдать их ожидания. Это он сказал менеджерам, что они не хотят отвечать на вопросы о случившемся (им было известно, как это будет происходить — разодетые ведущие телевизионных программ с застывшими гримасами сочувствия на лицах — они не были настоящими  _людьми_ , они говорили о смерти так, будто это была одна из вещей, которая причиняет всего лишь мимолетную, почти незаметную боль, — как если бы вы случайно порезались листом бумаги или обнаружили на коже практически заживший синяк — но это не так.) Но с Лиамом Пейном всегда все будет в порядке. Они и не думали переживать по этому поводу. (И они не замечали его натянутые улыбки и напряженные плечи и то, что он больше не позволял никому поддерживать себя.)  
  
У каждого из них было чувство, будто ему нанесли непоправимый вред, и они уже никогда не будут вместе, как раньше, потому что они уже  _не могли_  сделать этого, просто — не могли. Так не бывает.  
  
Но они помнят — они помнят, как Лиам поддерживал Гарри, как Луи тихо проскальзывал в душ, запирая за собой дверь, как кровь приливала к лицу и ночные кошмары тоже, подобно волнам в лунную ночь. Они помнят, как Найла начинало трясти при виде светловолосой фанатки с блестящим лаком на ногтях, помнят Зейна, замершего у него за спиной, словно немая тень. Они помнят, как Лиам однажды сказал, «Мы с вами — как братья», и впервые за долгие месяцы они поверили его словам.  
  
Это и есть то, что люди называют «горем» - оно просто приходит и оставляет непоправимые шрамы в душе, но со временем вы найдете в себе силы забыть и жить дальше.)  
  
*  
  
Но для них этот этап еще не настал.   
  
Вспышка. Еще одна. Они ослеплены. Незнакомые голоса окружали их, и Гарри сжал локоть Найла, зная, что тот может запаниковать; его жест будто говорил:  _«никто больше не умрет»_.  
  
Остальные пытались бороться с нарастающей паникой внутри. Их заставили приехать сюда, потому что они бы сошли с ума, если бы их держали слишком долго в закрытом пространстве, особенно сейчас, после всего, что произошло — но это ничего не изменит. Это жило  _внутри_ каждого из них, и они не смогут убежать, не смогут от этого избавиться, просто выйдя на улицу.  
  
Эта мысль заставила Найла вздрогнуть, он шумно выдохнул, и они все разом повернулись к нему. _Давайте сделаем это,_  подумал он. Каждому хотелось поскорее сорвать с себя неудобные костюмы, кожа зудела от прикосновения грубой ткани (кровь бурлила в их венах, они чувствовали легкое покалывание в икрах, локтях, висках, уголках глаз.)  
  
Они стояли вплотную друг к другу. Лиам не мог понять, было ли это из-за того, что они хотели снова быть вместе, или из-за того, что ни один из них не мог набраться решимости и выйти к толпе людей снаружи (стая волков — они действительно походили на волков, хищников с острыми зубами, с зажатыми в лапах камерами и блокнотами.)  
  
И они медленно направились к сцене, - путь к которой казался им в тысячу раз длиннее, чем был на самом деле, - ослепленные яркими вспышками камер; и все же это уже лучше, рассеянно отметил Лиам, - лучше, чем тогда, когда они боялись случайно коснуться друг друга — потому что сейчас он видел, как Зейн положил руку на плечо Луи, Гарри крепко сжал руку Найла в своей, Лиам шел в центре, чувствуя теплое прикосновение пальцев Луи на своем плече. Они никогда не смогут вернуться к тому, что было раньше, потому что это невозможно, - но все же это было лучше, чем ничего.  
  
Он посмотрел на Луи.  _Мы сможем сделать это_ , - говорил его взгляд, и Луи кивнул, но, возможно, это был всего лишь трюк света. Лиам вспомнил, что спрятал лист бумаги в нагрудный карман и задумался, почему он один всегда должен произносить речь. Он никогда не имел ораторских способностей. Он никогда не любил находиться в центре всеобщего внимания. Он слишком... приятный, милый для этого.   
  
Гарри взглянул на него (они когда-нибудь перестанут считать его их вечным спасителем?) и Лиам задумался, куда он спрятал ту испачканную кровью футболку. Его худое тело, ребра, остро выделяющиеся на бледной коже, будто обвиняли его в недоверии, и он на секунду замер; остальные молча подталкивали его вперед.  _Не останавливайся,_  пытались сказать они, Зейн ободряюще погладил его по спине.  _Не останавливайся. Пути назад нет._  
  
Лиам знал это. Они смогут, они сделают это. (Он знал. Он знал, что они забудут — чем больше боли вам причинили, тем легче вы это забудете. Но он — никогда. Картины прошлого навсегда останутся в его сознании. Он помнил, как, когда ему было семь, его одноклассник — Шон — слишком сильно раскачал качели и сломал ему руку. Это не было случайным несчастным случаем, но никто никогда не спрашивал его об этом, и он никому об этом не рассказывал.)  
  
Он вышел на сцену. Остальные встали позади, слишком близко, почти вплотную к нему. Он тяжело выдохнул в микрофон, наигранно спокойно и медленно. Он знал, каким его видят все эти люди (он был отцом, всегда готовым прийти на помощь, с добрыми карими глазами и большими руками, и четверо испуганных детей замерли у него за спиной — но он не был таким, - он был лишь тем, кем они хотели его видеть.) Он хотел сказать —  _посмотрите на меня._  Наступила тишина. Журналисты — кучка жалких зевак, сгрудившихся вокруг могилы, склонив головы в момент нахлынувшей грусти. Все вокруг казалось официальным, требующим серьезности, но это лишь было первым ложным впечатлением.  
  
\- Говори, - шепнул Луи ему в ухо.  
  
Лиам подавил внезапный порыв развернуться и убежать прочь от этого места (но нельзя убежать от смерти, и он слишком хорошо знал это, - и если нет, то должен был знать.)  
  
Он прокашлялся.   
  
\- Мелани Хортон, - начал он, и его голос, твердый и уверенный, разрезал тишину в зале, - четырнадцатилетняя юная девочка из Алабамы. Её смерть была внезапной и непредвиденной, и мы приносим свои соболезнования ее родителям, которые...


End file.
